ENAMORADA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO
by Atenea
Summary: ¿Cuándo se había convertido la amistad en amor? Una amarga sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, precisar el instante en donde su corazón empezó a pensar desesperadamente en él, en desear estar a su lado sin importar el peligro, era dificil de recordar. Cap 2
1. Aun sigo pensando en ti

**Capitulo 1:**

**Aun sigo pensando en ti.**

"**_No me abandones así, hablando solo de ti, _**

_**Ven y devuélveme al fin la sonrisa que se fue;**_

_**Una vez más, tocar tu piel, pronto suspirar; **_

_**Recuperemos lo que se ha perdido**_

_**Regresa a mi, quiéreme otra vez, **_

_**Borra el dolor, que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí.**_

_**Dime que si; yo no quiero llorar, regresa a mi**_

_**Extraño el amor que se fue, extraño la dicha también,**_

_**Quiero que vengas a mí y me vuelvas a querer, **_

_**No puedo mas, si tu no estas, tienes que llegar;**_

_**Mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado**_

_**Regresa a mi, quiéreme otra vez, **_

_**Borra el dolor, que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí.**_

_**Dime que si, yo no quiero llorar, regresa a mi**_

**_Regresa a mi"_**

Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sillón, detrás de el escritorio, suspiro, había sido un día largo, demasiado tal vez; y aun no eran las cinco de la tarde, abrió el cajón derecho y saco un listón para recoger su castaño cabello, no es que le molestara, en realidad lo llevaba cortado hasta los hombros, pero le molestaría para la reunión de mas tarde…

Volvió a suspirar, estaba tan cansada que solo deseaba regresar a su casa y dormir, el trabajo era agotador pero le encantaba, todos habían sido muy buenos con ella a pesar de su juventud y falta de experiencia, pero con tres semanas en el puesto se podría decir que ya lo manejaba a la perfección, debería sentirse orgullosa, era joven, bonita según sus mejores amigos y jefa del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional a los 22 años, tenia todo lo que una muchacha como ella podía desear…

Menos a él…

Llevo sus manos a su cara, en un intento vano y desesperado de quitarse el sueño y esa horrible sensación de angustia que la embargaba cada vez que lo recordaba. Habían pasado 5 años desde la ultima vez que lo vio, cinco largos, torturantes, angustiantes y deprimentes años pensando en él, sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en el corazón cuando su mente lo evocaba, preguntándose donde estaría, que sentía, si alguna vez la recordaba…

La tortura continuaría quizás para siempre…

Cerro los ojos y tomo aire con sus pulmones, pero no lo dejo salir con el tradicional suspiro, lo retuvo dentro y lo saco lentamente, era un manera de vaciar su mente, de despejarse, de simplemente seguir viviendo.

Un aleteo la saco de su estado, allí sobre su escritorio estaba una diminuta lechuza que parecía desproporcional a la carta que sujetaba en su pata izquierda, sonrió ligeramente mientras Pig hacia intentos desesperados por soltarse y emprender el vuelo nuevamente, algo que hizo en el instante que finalmente lo soltó y recupero su libertad.

_Srita. Hermione Granger_

_Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional_

_Ministerio de Magia_

La letra de Ron era inconfundible, rasgo rápidamente el sobre y extendió el pergamino:

_Herminone:_

_Aprovecho de enviarte esta carta en un momento en que no están utilizando a Pig, el pobre ahora tiene muchísimo trabajo y mi madre lo utiliza cada vez que puede para el envío de las invitaciones de la boda, en realidad no se como se las arregla para estar pendiente de cada detalle, sé que te hubiera gustado ayudar a elegir todo, pero no te preocupes entre mamá y Giny tienen todo solucionado._

_Muchos han venido ya, Bill y Fleur llegaron ayer con el pequeño Charlie, hubieras visto a mi madre, lloró de la emoción de conocer a su nieto, solo estando ocupada se ha recuperado un poco de la muerte de mi hermano Charlie y de que Percy este en Askaban, la ultima vez que lo vimos ya no reconocía a nadie, fue muy duro para ellos verlo así en especial para mi papá, pero no se puede hacer mas por él._

_Seamus vino ayer con su esposa, te caerá bien cuando la conozcas, Luna y su padre llegaran el domingo, vendrán muchos ex alumnos de Hogwart que nos conocen._

_Neville ya confirmo que viene el sábado para ser mi padrino, me hubiera gustado que Harry lo fuera pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos por localizarlo aun no lo encuentro, sé que también te gustaría verlo allí compartiendo con nosotros ese día, me gustaría que volviéramos a estar juntos los tres como en el colegio._

_Envíame una respuesta o nos vemos el sábado aquí en la casa._

_Ronald Wesley_

_P.D. Giny quiere que te recuerde que pasara mañana a tu oficina para que vayan a probarse los vestidos por última vez antes del domingo._

_Ron_

¡La boda! En su complicada rutina y su constante recordarlo a él, había olvidado por completo la boda, todo estaba listo para el domingo y ella casi lo olvidaba, doblo el pergamino y lo metido debajo de la lámpara, tomo su agenda y salio rumbo a la reunión…

A las seis de la tarde que salio el cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover, soplaba ligeramente una brisa de lluvia, posiblemente se mojaría antes de llegar su casa, pero no le importaba, quería caminar y pensar, necesitaba pensar con desesperación sobre su vida, al final de cuentas su casa no quedaba tan lejos y siempre podría aparecerse en el callejón de enfrente.

Comenzó a caminar y a recordar, habían pasado 5 años desde que el miedo para todos termino, el mundo vivía en paz desde esa noche, había tranquilidad para todos menos para ella, porque lo que había sido el final del terror solo era el inicio de la desesperación, de la angustia, de la soledad…

¿Cuándo se había convertido la amistad en amor?

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, precisar el instante en donde su corazón empezó a pensar desesperadamente en él, en desear estar a su lado sin importar el peligro, en preocuparse por todo lo que le pasaba; era difícil de recordar, tal vez fue en la ultima batalla cuando al verlo a los ojos por ultima vez todo estuvo claro de pronto, no, no fue ese día, quizás cuando en sexto año lo vio de novio con Giny y sintió un alivio cuando terminaron, tampoco fue allí, fue antes mucho antes de pelear y casi morir por él en el ministerio, antes de saber lo de la profecía, antes de que Rita Sketer escribiera sobre ellos durante el torneo de los tres magos, volvió a sonreír, ¿había sido tan obvio que ella lo amaba esa vez que todo el mundo se había dado cuenta? Cho tuvo celos de ella siempre y Víctor le reclamo a Harry por que siempre hablaba de él, ¡porque no entendió él esa vez sus sentimientos!, estuvo a su lado cuando rescataron a Sirius, y mucho antes, cuando enfrentaron al basilisco, durante la prueba de las botellas, en el peor partido de ajedrez mágico que recordaba, ¿lo amaba desde que la salvo del Troll en primer año?, las lagrimas contenidas durante tanto tiempo comenzaron a salir, ¿Cuándo había comenzado a amarlo?...

Y entonces lo supo…

Lo recordó perfectamente, como si hubiese sido ayer, con sus once años, el cabello mas rebelde que había visto en su vida, las gafas con cinta adhesiva y esos hermosos ojos verdes que jamás olvidaría y que fue lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta de ese compartimiento buscando el sapo de Neville.

Debía agradecer a Trevor ese encuentro.

Finalmente lo entendió, nunca fue su amiga, lo fue pero no porque lo deseara, se coloco ella misma en esa posición para estar a su lado, acepto el papel de mejor amiga, de confidente, de compañera, por no perderlo, por no tener el valor necesario y decirle que lo amaba, había sido una cobarde siempre y cuando al final había una oportunidad, una ultima oportunidad, era demasiado tarde, se alejo otra vez, lo había perdido de nuevo y esta vez quizás para siempre…

Había comenzado a llover y sus lagrimas se confundían ahora con las gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, ¡Dios era demasiado el dolor que sentía!¡si tan solo pudiera arrancarlo de su corazón y dejar de pensar constantemente en él!, pero por mas que lo había intentado no podía hacerlo, ¡como decirle a su corazon que no latiera aprisa cuando lo recordaba! ¡como convencer a su mente para que no pensara en él!. Habían pasado ya 5 años y aun esperaba que fuera él cuando alguien llamaba a su puerta, quería encontrarlo en cada lugar a donde iba, siempre tenia la esperanza de verlo alli, de pie frente a ella, seguia esperando, siempre esperando que regresara a ella, que todo fuera como antes, tenerlo cerca otra vez aunque siempre fuera su mejor amiga, aunque nunca pudiera confesarle el amor que sentia por él, estar a su lado aunque significara sufrir en silencio el resto de su vida…

Se detuvo un momento y cerro los ojos, debía superarlo, su vida había cambiado, y cambiaria aun mas en unos días, estaría al lado de un hombre que la amaba desde hacia años, posiblemente con el tiempo podría llegar a amarlo como él a ella, todo cambiaria aun mas y él no estaría allí…

Debia resignarse a su destino…

La lluvia ahora era fuerte, la tormenta se había desatado sin misericordia y las gruesas gotas le golpeaban el rostro, se arrepintió de no haber llamado al taxi, estaba a pocos metros de su casa y corrió a refugiarse en ella, tal vez se resfriaría mañana, pero caminar le había ayudado a desahogar el peso de su corazón…

Al entrar arrojo su bolso al sillón mas cercano, se quito el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero, estaba completamente empapada, saco su varita y prendió el fuego de la chimenea, su casa era pequeña pero acogedora, la sala con un par de muebles y un sofa enorme bajo una ventana que daba a la calle, el comedor y la cocina en el primer piso; arriba el baño y dos habitaciones, una era su dormitorio y la otra la había convertido en su biblioteca particular. Debía tomar una ducha para evitar reportarse como enferma por la mañana, después debería terminar los informes que entregaría la próxima semana, se inclino a recoger el bolso justo en el momento que caía un rayo cerca y el resplandor iluminaba por un instante el callejón de enfrente, solo fue un segundo pero su corazón comenzó a latir como desbocado, algo dentro de ella le dijo que era real, que no era otro sueño, sin pensarlo abrió la puerta, cruzo la calle y se detuvo frente a la figura del hombre frente a ella…

¡Diablos!

Finalmente tuvo que reconocer que la voz que sonaba en su cabeza desde que comenzó el viaje hasta ella tenia razón, ¡esta era la estupidez mas grande de su vida! ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Y allí estaba, en medio de la lluvia, en un callejón oscuro, cansado y hambriento, contemplando el rostro desesperado de una de las ultimas personas realmente importantes en su vida, y mientras miraba esos ojos castaños tratando de entender lo que sentía, se preparo para todo…

Harry Potter estaba allí, de pie, frente a su mejor amiga preparado para un abrazo, tal vez algunos gritos, el llanto, el silencio, tal vez un beso…

Ella tardo un segundo en reaccionar, pero él necesitaría horas después para entender, porque después de 5 años separados, de días completamente solo, de miles de lagrimas derramadas, lo que menos se esperaba era ese ardor en su mejilla izquierda…

Hermione Granger lo había abofeteado.

Hola a todos.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de esta historia, la verdad me prometi a mi misma no volver a escribir un fic, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, lista para embarcarme en esta historia junto a ustedes, prometo actulizar una vez por semana y agradezco por adelantado los reviews que puedan dejarme tratare de contestarlos todos, las razones de porque esta historia son las siguientes:

1- Soy super fan de los libros de Harry Potter, y al igual que ustedes estoy esperando el final de la saga así que mientras eso llega creo que podemos seguir imaginando que pasara; adoro la pareja Harry/Hermione y para mi son el complemento perfecto el uno para el otro así que esto es sobre ellos, es mi primer fic de esta categoría aunque tengo tres de un anime, así que no sean tan duros conmigo.

2- Este fic esta basado en un sueño que tuve hace mucho tiempo, básicamente es mi sueño con ciertos agregados y pulido, un poco mas romantico pero es mi sueño y quiero compartirlo con ustedes.

3- Porque como lo dice el titulo personalmente estuve Enamorada de Mi Mejor Amigo durante muchos años, y se que muy en el fondo todas aquellas que somos las mejores amigas de alguien sentimos mas que amistad por ese "alguien" y no hablo de quererlo como hermano, no, es un cariño puro que disfrazamos con amistad y nos colocamos en esa posición para siempre tenerlo cerca, para ser parte de su vida aunque no seamos esa parte que queremos ser, posiblemente me equivoque, pero ser la mejor amiga de alguien es la forma mas oculta de demostrarle cuanto lo amamos.

Suficientes razones para escribir este fic.

Espero verlos pronto por aquí con otro capitulo…

Sigan soñando…

Atenea

15/03/07

Nota extra:

Vuelvo a subir el capitulo porque inicialmente pense poner una cancion en cada uno de ellos, pero no se me ocurrio ninguna y bueno, pero logre bajar la cancion completa y mi hermana saco la letra y que mejor cancion para este capitulo que esta, espero que les guste y prometo subir el proximo capitulo de aquí al jueves.

Sigan soñando

Atenea

25/03/07


	2. Pesadillas

CAPITULO 2

PESADILLAS

Lavo su cara de nuevo y se vio al espejo, aun podía notarse levemente roja la mejilla donde su mejor amiga había estampado su mano hacia unos momentos. Una fugaz sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, Hermione Granger era impredecible, siempre lo había sido. Se sorprendió al verse sonreír, hacia mucho que no lo hacia, las huellas de los años después de la batalla se veían en su rostro, mas pálido, mas cansado, mas delgado de lo que nunca había estado en su vida. Al igual que sus manos, todo su cuerpo tenia las cicatrices de esos años de tormentosa soledad, sacudió la cabeza mientras sus manos se crispaban sujetando el lavamanos, no podía pensar en eso, no debía hacerlo, se sentía tan bien estar de nuevo cerca de las personas que lo querían, cerca de su mejor amiga…

De pronto ese sentimiento en su interior regreso, la intranquilidad que lo embargaba desde hacia unos días volvió a agitarse en su alma, ¿porque estaba allí? Habían pasado 5 años desde que se fue, y aunque en las largas horas que paso solo en la oscuridad, se había arrepentido, la parte racional de su cerebro le decía una y otra vez que era lo mejor para todos, no podía estar con ellos de nuevo, no después de lo que había pasado, no después de lo que era capaz de hacer, ese pensamiento lo torturo y obligo a alejarse de todos por el miedo a lo que pudiera suceder…

Y sin embargo allí estaba, en el baño de la casa de Hermione, ¡era una locura! ¿porque había regresado?

Les ponía en peligro nuevamente y en especial a ella, si su deseo era regresar había cientos de lugares a donde ir: Grimmauld Place, con Lupin tal vez, Hogwarts, la madriguera, ¿porque no fue con Ron directamente?, ¿porque ella? La ansiedad le embargaba de nuevo, mientras su cabeza trataba de comprender las razones de su agitación, era una estupidez regresar, una imprudencia que podía costarle caro, la posibilidad de sentir otra vez el dolor de esa noche; y sin que pudiera entender, la pregunta sonaba mil veces en su interior:

¿Por qué regreso a ella?

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta lo hicieron reaccionar.

- ¿Harry?

Hermione vacilo, hubo un tono de miedo en su voz al pronunciar su nombre, miedo de que no fuera real, de que fuese un sueño y que al abrir la puerta el baño estuviese vacío…

Pero los ojos verdes que aparecieron frente a ella disiparon todas sus dudas.

Harry la vio de pie frente a el sosteniendo ropa seca, volvió a sonreír. Después de encontrarse en el callejón y de su sorpresiva y dolorosa reacción (para el), lo había tomado del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastro hasta el baño. 'Toma tu primero una ducha, la necesitas mas que yo' dijo y desapareció escaleras arriba. Aun mojada era mas bonita de lo que podía recordar, su cabello castaño empapado caía un poco por debajo de sus hombros, su cuerpo era el de una mujer ahora y no el de la pequeña niña con la que había compartido innumerables aventuras, sus ojos café oscuros no tenían ese brillo que recordaba, estaban opacos y a pesar de su rostro mojado podían verse los rastros de lagrimas.

- Te traje algo para que te cambies, Ron dejo esto la última vez que se quedo aquí y pensé que podría quedarte.

Su voz sonaba segura, traicionando a sus manos que temblaban sujetando las prendas.

La sonrisa se borro del rostro de Harry.

- Gracias

Su voz sonó ronca, como si no la hubiese usado en mucho tiempo, lo que hizo que el corazón de Hermione diese un vuelco, pero reunió todas sus fuerzas para que Harry no viese su turbación.

- He arreglado una habitación para que puedas descansar, es la primera puerta subiendo las escaleras, en realidad es mi biblioteca, es pequeña pero si quieres podrías…

- Servirá, no te preocupes.

Ella vio agradecimiento en sus ojos, ¡Dios, como amaba esos ojos!

- Será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

Hermione se giro para subir a su habitación pero Harry la detuvo suavemente del brazo.

- Hermione, espera, necesito que sepas…

No pudo continuar, ella había tapado su boca con su mano.

- Mañana ¿quieres?

Hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para evitar que las lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Se miraron un momento en silencio. Se soltó de su mano y camino hacia las escaleras.

- Hasta mañana entonces- dijo él suavemente.

El ruido de las explosiones quedaba atrás a medida que corría por ese largo pasillo hacia la oficina principal, Hogwarts estaba siendo destruida frente a ella sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, las maldiciones volaban de un lado a otro mientras muchos de sus amigos estaban enfrascados en batallas con mortifagos, sin saber si podrían sobrevivir

¿Cuántos morirían aquella noche? No lo sabia pero mientras corría hasta la gárgola de piedra nada de eso importaba, solo había alguien que ocupaba por completo su pensamiento, solo era él por quien se preocupaba ahora, ¡Dios, porque se había separado de él! Malfoy y los demás se habían interpuesto entre ellos y ahora lo único que sabia era que venían en dirección de este pasillo, Draco intento detenerla pero Ron fue mas rápido y ahora estaban luchando en el gran comedor junto a la orden y los demás, siguió corriendo, debía alcanzarlos, algo le dijo que Voldemort estaba alejando a Harry por alguna razón, y ella no podía dejarlo solo, su corazón de lo decía, debía encontrarlo y rápido.

La estatua estaba hecha pedazos a un lado de la escalera giratoria, subió temiendo lo peor.

- ¡Alohomora, alohomora!, por favor, ábrete…

Estaba de pie frente a la puerta de madera de la dirección. Repetía una y otra vez el hechizo que tantas veces le había servido en el pasado, pero la puerta estaba hechizada y no había manera de abrirla, se aferro a ella tratando de escuchar algo, pero solo podía oír el ruido de cosas que explotaban y se quebraban, y luego el silencio, no había ningún ruido y eso era mucho peor, la puerta se abrió de golpe y se llevo una mano a la boca para ahogar el grito que la sofocaba.

En la habitación circular no quedaban rastros de lo que alguna vez fue la oficina del director, todos aquellos artefactos y objetos de cristal espectaculares estaban quebrados y esparcidos por el suelo, todos los retratos de los antiguos directores estaban quemados, rasgados o destruidos totalmente y sobre el escritorio calcinado, una ave agonizaba…

- Fawkes…

El ave levanto con gran esfuerzo su cabeza para verla, tenia la mitad del cuerpo de color negro como si hubiese sido quemado.

- ¿Dónde esta? ¿A dónde fue Harry?- pregunto.

Fawkes movió su cabeza en dirección de la chimenea. Hermione vio como había restos de humo verde sobre ella todavía, la desesperación en su corazón aumento, ¿como podría encontrarlo ahora? ¿Adonde había ido? El sonido de algo que se quemaba hizo que su atención regresara al escritorio, el ave desaparecía entre un torrente de llamas rojo brillante, un momento después, de entre las cenizas surgía la cabeza de un polluelo gris que chillaba suavemente, el fénix nacía nuevamente, todo comenzaba de nuevo…

Un pensamiento fugaz cruzo por su mente, Fawkes le había dado la respuesta, no sabia que encontraría al llegar, ni que podía pasarle después, nada importaba; tomo un puñado de polvos flu esparcidos sobre el suelo, apretó fuertemente su varita en su mano y entro a la chimenea dispuesta a todo.

- ¡Al Valle de Godric!

Sintió la ya familiar sensación de vértigo al ser succionada por la chimenea.

Al llegar, tuvo que abrirse paso entre los escombros.

De lo que alguna vez fue el hogar de James y Lily Potter, no quedaba más que las ruinas, el humo que llego a sus pulmones la hizo toser, era tan denso que solamente pudo dar un par de pasos sin caerse.

- Es solo cuestión de tiempo, Potter…

La voz silbante que escucho la hizo detenerse mientras un escalofrío de miedo la recorría de pies a cabeza, nunca había escuchado esa voz, siseante, llena de rencor, de veneno. Una voz que exhalaba odio con cada palabra y hería el corazón…

De haber podido gritar lo hubiese hecho.

Pero no podía pronunciar sonido alguno, no podía moverse, gritar, levantar la varita que sostenía en su derecha o hacer algo por su mejor amigo, porque no fue el miedo la que la paralizo, la que no la dejaba moverse ahora; había sido otra cosa, lo supo entonces, uno de ellos la había inmovilizado con un hechizo no verbal, alguien se había dado cuenta que estaba allí mucho antes de que la neblina y el humo se disolviera.

La pregunta era ¿Quién?

El miedo se hizo presente otra vez, pero esta vez era diferente, estaba mezclado con culpa, ¿era Voldemort? ¿Qué pensaba hacerle? ¿Creía acaso que podría utilizarla contra Harry?, sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que no podía dejar salir; ¿o fue el mismo Harry? Eso era peor porque en vez de ayudarlo en la posición que estaba era más bien un estorbo para él.

El humo se despejo y finalmente pudo ver.

A pesar de años enteros de enfrentar peligros juntos, del viaje lleno de obstáculos, perdidas, dolor y sacrificios para destruir los últimos horrocruxes, no estaba preparada para lo que veía ahora.

Estaban en medio de un círculo de tierra muerta, como si una gran cantidad de energía hubiese sido liberada en su forma mas catastrófica, al primero que vio fue a Voldemort.

Tirado a unos tres metros de donde ella se encontraba, lo vio de perfil, su rostro grisáceo, sus ojos alargados como los de las serpientes, rojos igual que la sangre que salía por su boca, la túnica negra hecha jirones, la varita rota yacía cerca de el, estaba desarmado y aunque todo parecía estar en su contra tenia una sonrisa irónica, una sonrisa que sacudió su alma, mientras en su cabeza una voz le decía una y otra vez que algo no estaba bien…

- ¡Cállate!

El grito la saco de sus pensamientos, busco con la mirada al dueño de esa voz que sonaba tan diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada…

Harry estaba un poco mas allá, su rostro estaba parcialmente cubierto por la sangre que emanaba de la cicatriz de su frente, tenia un corte en su mejilla derecha, y su brazo izquierdo colgaba como si estuviera quebrado, hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie mientras empuñaba fuertemente la varita, apuntaba directamente a Voldemort, su mano temblaba ligeramente…

- Acéptalo Potter, es tu destino, lo fue desde el principio, cumple la profecía- dejo escapar un horrible carcajada- y conviértete en lo que estabas destinado a ser…

- ¡Te dije que te callaras!

Voldemort volvió a reír.

- Mírame Potter, es la oportunidad perfecta, estoy desarmado, nadie puede detenerte, solo debes hacerlo, déjate llevar por el odio, siéntelo recorrer todo tu cuerpo, es una sensación poderosa Potter, cuando pronuncies el maleficio completaras el poder que ahora te niegas a aceptar, serás invencible, serás el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, sentirás los poderes de las artes oscuras dentro de ti, nadie podrá detenerte, nunca nadie podrá ponerse en tu camino, solo debes matarme…

Herminone sin poder moverse ahogaba los gritos de su alma…

El brazo de Harry temblaba ahora más que nunca. Cerro los ojos un segundo en desesperada concentración, fue solo un instante que Voldemort aprovecho para mirar a Hermione sin dejar de sonreír, una mirada que congelo su sangre…

- A lo mejor eres demasiado débil Potter, si, quizás no tienes la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, eres igual que tu padre, no puedes imaginar lo débil que era, acabe con el en un instante y tu madre, la recuerdo suplicándome que no te matara, que la asesinara a ella en vez de a ti, la muy imbecil se atravesó y la complací, y ahora- dijo mirando nuevamente a Hermione- la pequeña sangre sucia esta aquí para ver el final de uno de los dos, nunca has matado antes ¿verdad Potter?, quizás debería enseñarte a hacerlo, no es difícil, una vez que lo hagas te acostumbraras, pero necesitamos a alguien y creo que la señorita sabelotodo seria perfecta; será lo primero y lo ultimo que te enseñare, fíjate bien y aprende… matar no es el final, tan solo es el principio…

Voldemort levanto una de sus huesudas manos y en ella se formo un haz de energía roja en dirección de Hermione. Ella cerró los ojos.

Todo terminaría, era el final.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Fue como si el grito traspasara su alma, a través de sus ojos cerrados pudo ver el destello de luz verde de la maldición imperdonable, un segundo después caía al suelo.

Al abrir los ojos solo vio oscuridad, pero poco a poco la luna llena le permitió ver lo que había pasado, se incorporo rápidamente, un miedo horrible la invadía, ¿cuanto tiempo estuvo inconciente? ¿Dónde estaba Harry? Giro buscándolo con la mirada hasta que lo vio, se levanto y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas corrió hasta él, paso al lado del cuerpo inerte de Voldemort, todo había acabado, por fin estaba muerto y con el volvería la paz que tanto deseaban, pero mientras su cabeza trataba de convencerla que todo estaba bien, algo de movía intranquilamente en su interior mientras llegaba hasta él.

Harry estaba de rodillas en el mismo lugar en donde lo vio al principio, Hermione cayo de rodillas también frente a él, aun sostenía la varita en su mano derecha, su cabeza estaba inclinada con la vista fija en ella.

- Harry…

Hermione susurro suavemente su nombre, quería ver su rostro, ver en esos ojos que estaba bien, que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante, pero el no la veía.

- Harry

Finalmente levanto el rostro ensangrentado y Hermione pudo verlo a los ojos, pero no vio en ellos la mirada que buscaba, estaban opacos como si les faltara vida…

- Todo acabo ya, Harry, al fin acabo, esta muerto y no volverá…

Repetía una y otra vez eso como deseando convencerse a ella misma que era cierto.

Pero algo dentro de ella le decía lo contrario.

- No te muevas, iré por ayuda…

Intento levantarse pero él la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo, a decir verdad la sujetaba fuertemente, mas de lo normal, lastimaba, debían ser sus nervios, Harry nunca la lastimaría, pero su brazo empezaba a calentarse, como si el contacto con su mano quemara, ¡Dios! ¿Que pasaba?, un ligero ardor recorría ahora su brazo, intento soltarse pero no podía, miro sus ojos intentando encontrar una explicación, pero seguían inexpresivos, opacos, muertos…

- Harry, por favor me lastimas…

Su voz suplicaba pero él parecía no escuchar, intento nuevamente safarse pero su brazo estaba rígido mientras un dolor punzante la invadía. Era tan fuerte que no pudo evitar un grito de dolor…

Fue como si el grito lo despertara.

Hermione cayo hacia atrás cuando él la soltó, el dolor disminuía ahora, pero el miedo crecía en su interior, busco sus ojos nuevamente, había lagrimas en ellos, intento acercarse pero fue Harry el que se alejo esta vez.

- Harry ¿Qué sucede? Hace un momento tú…

No pudo continuar, Harry se había puesto en pie y seguía mirándola, una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla mezclándose con la sangre ahora seca de su cicatriz, ella se puso de pie frente a él…

- Perdón…perdóname Hermione…yo…lo siento tanto…no puedo…no quiero…

Era como si luchara consigo mismo, cerro los ojos un momento y al abrirlos nuevamente, pudo ver que ella lloraba, no podía seguirla lastimando, a ella menos que a nadie, debía hacerlo, era lo mejor para todos.

Levanto su brazo derecho y le acaricio suavemente la mejilla, Hermione contemplaba en silencio su rostro tratando de entender…

- Adiós…

Fue como si la sola palabra hiciera mas daño que todas las maldiciones juntas.

Un instante después Harry Potter; el niño que vivió, el joven que destruyo a Voldemort, su mejor amigo, la persona que mas amaba en el mundo y por la que daría gustosamente su vida sin pensarlo, desaparecía frente a ella…

Se había ido para siempre…

Hermione se despertó en su cama en medio de la noche, su respiración agitada, su frente perlada de sudor y el dolor de revivir la pesadilla una y otra vez, se incorporo rápidamente, le faltaba el aire, se tapo la cara con las manos, tratando de calmarse, debía calmarse.

Era perfecto pensó, después de llegar a la medianoche sin poder dormir, dando vueltas en la cama, pendiente de cada ruido proveniente de la habitación de a lado, donde dormía la persona mas importante de su vida, logro dormirse únicamente para soñar con esa noche.

¿Y si todo había sido también un sueño? ¿Y si él no hubiese regresado y ella lo hubiese imaginado todo?

Se levanto rápidamente y se puso la bata sobre la pijama, abrió la puerta de su habitación y entro en su pequeña biblioteca…

Su corazón casi se detiene al verlo…

Estaba de espaldas a ella, viendo por la ventana cuando entro, pero se había girado inmediatamente al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, tenía puestos los vaqueros y la camisa que le había dado, su pelo alborotado cubría su cicatriz.

- Hermione ¿estas bien?

Su voz sonaba tan distinta a cuando le dijo adiós, una sensación de tranquilidad la embargaba ahora que sabia que era real, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, mientras pensaba en lo rara que se veía entrando a la habitación en medio de la noche…

- Si, todo esta bien- piensa Hermione, piensa- solo quería saber como estabas, si necesitabas algo más…

- No gracias.

- ¿No puedes dormir?

- En realidad duermo muy poco, un par de horas diarias tal vez, cuando puedo…

Se veía tan cansado.

- ¿Por las pesadillas?

La pregunta se le escapo antes de tener suficiente tiempo de pensarla. Supo que fue un error desde el primer momento. Harry no respondió.

- Lo siento, no debí decirlo…

- No importa.

Un silencio incomodo los embargo.

- Podría ayudarte a dormir, tengo algunas pociones muy buenas.

- No, gracias, no creo que ayuden mucho.

- Entonces, alguna otra cosa ¿Quieres un poco de te?

Harry sonrió levemente.

- Eso estaría mejor.

Ahora era Hermione la que sonreía, camino hasta un escritorio cerca de la ventana y de la última gaveta saco una varita.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?- le pregunto

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Siempre lo preparaste mejor que yo- le dijo

Hermione hizo un movimiento con la varita y aparecieron una tetera y dos tazas sobre el escritorio. Sirvió el te y le paso una taza a Harry, él la tomo mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y ella se acomodaba en un sillón junto a la ventana.

Estuvieron así un rato.

- ¿No podías dormir?- fue Harry el que había roto el silencio.

- No, soñé con esa noche.

Harry la miro con dolor ¿Cuánto la había lastimado?

- Hermione lo siento tanto, siento todo lo que paso esa noche…

- Lo sé, pero no fue tu culpa, no pienses en eso por favor.

Se concentro en terminar su te

- ¿Las tienes a menudo?

- ¿Las pesadillas? Al principio si, pero ahora solo de vez en cuando. ¿Y tú?

- Ya me acostumbre a ellas.

Si tan solo pudiera ayudarlo, si había algo que la lastimara era verlo así.

Una idea cruzo por su mente.

- A veces también tengo pesadillas sobre otras cosas.

Harry la miro con curiosidad.

- Bueno, a veces sueño que estoy desnuda en la clase del profesor Binns…

La risa de Harry inundó la habitación, haciéndola sentir mejor de lo que esperaba, si podía hacerlo reír, si podía devolverle la felicidad aunque sea un momento seria grandioso.

- ¡Oye no te burles!

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de su mejor amigo, ella también sonreía.

- Veo que tu sentido del humor ha mejorado muchísimo- le dijo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

- Nunca subestimes la influencia Wesley, y yo he tenido mucha de ella durante estos años.

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio.

- Será maravilloso Harry, cuando te vean, te aseguro que los hará inmensamente feliz saber que estas aquí, la señora Wesley esta muy triste desde la muerte de Charlie…

- Lo sé, lo leí en El Profeta.

- Pero estará contenta de verte, siempre ha sido buena conmigo, estuve en su casa un par de años después de que pasara todo, me ayudaron muchísimo, será como antes, Ron, tú y yo de nuevo juntos.

La sonrisa se borro del rostro de Harry.

- ¿Cómo esta Ron?

- Muy bien, es guardián de los Chudley Cannon desde principio del año, me obliga a ir a todos sus partidos…

La incomodidad interna de Harry se intensificaba con cada palabra.

- ¿Eres feliz?

Hermione lo miro fijamente.

- Lo soy ahora que estas aquí.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio un momento. Hermione se levanto y con un movimiento de la varita desapareció las tazas.

- Será mejor que intentemos dormir, mañana abra muchas cosas que hacer- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Harry la vio alejarse.

- Felicidades por la boda. Me alegra que Ron y tu sean felices.

Finalmente lo había dicho.

Hermione se giro ante sus palabras.

- ¿La boda?- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- ¿creíste que Ron y yo?, Harry, es Luna, Luna Lovedgood va a casarse con Ron el próximo domingo.

Algo dentro de Harry se expandió, sea lo que sea era una sensación agradable.

- Pero creí que tu…en el profeta mencionaban a una antigua compañera…pensé

- Le dije a Ron que el aviso era muy impersonal sin el nombre de la novia, pero el dijo que era mejor, así le evitaba un acoso a Luna, no has sido el único en pensarlo, tuve que devolver un par de regalos a algunos…

- Entonces tú no vas a casarte con él.

- Siempre dije que entendías rápido- le dijo con una sonrisa que a él le pareció perfecta- será mejor que hoy si nos acostemos, hasta mañana, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Aun podía verla después de que desapareció por la puerta, no sabia muy bien porque pero una sensación de paz lo invadió por completo, la agitación simplemente se fue y a pesar de la tormenta todo pareció estar perfecto, en su lugar.

Por primera vez en 5 años, Harry Potter se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Nota:

Que les pareció, creo que me quedo bien, y largo para compensar mi tardanza en actualizar, se que prometí subir cada quince días pero el trabajo me ha dificultado las cosas, para los reclamos dejen un reviews y para las felicitaciones también.

Tal vez algunos pensaron igual que Harry que Hermione iba a casarse ¿los engañe? Todos me contestaran con un rotundo NO desde luego, pero esa era mi intención original.

A ahora bien si han leído entre líneas hay alguien más, se los dejo de tarea.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y prometo subir el tercero pronto, no se preocupen por un bloqueo mental porque tengo un esquema preparado en caso de emergencia.

Nos leemos pronto

Atenea

26-04-07


End file.
